Mitchell Castellan
Mitchell Castellan is a tribute character created by asasouki. Please do not use this character without his permission. “Is it just me or am I in the presence of a celestial being?” – Mitchell ' ' Name: 'Mitchell Castellan '''Nicknames: '''Cast, Mitch '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''1 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon(s): '''Machete, spear, sword '''Appearance: '''Being from the luxurious District 1, Mitchell has a rather alluring appearance, full of elegance, dignity, and determination. His passionate crystal blue eyes, curly blonde locks that fall to his neck, glassy debonair smile and his smoothly fair skin are his best features. Mitchell is also well-built, being trained since the age of 8. The only thing he dislikes about his appearance is that he is not as tall as he’d ''like to be, measuring 5’8”. ''' Personality: '''Mitchell is very tenacious, having a fiery unquenched passion to succeed. Whether it is to gain an ally or to triumph as the victor of The Hunger Games, he will do anything in his power to accomplish it. Though somewhat intimidating towards others, Mitchell is the friendly type, and can use his charming appearance, behavior, and words to become friends with even the most brooding people. Unfortunately, most of these friendships are for show, and only created for his benefit in the Games. But if a person was observant enough, they could find the tenderness inside him and find a way to create a ''true ''friendship with him that would last forever. Either way, Mitchell is a very loyal person who would rarely betray. At times Mitchell is somewhat of a flirt, and he’s a very good one, too (sometimes a little too good, at times practicing his flirtatious actions with several people at once). Most of the time it is a joke to make others feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, but sometimes it is really an attempt for a budding romance. To those who he dislikes, Mitchell provides provoking insults and comments (or even flirts to get on their nerves). He hates it when people prove him wrong, when something ends up being his fault, and when others do better than him, which will bring out the flaws in his personality and trigger a whiny, hot-tempered and sulky behavior that hides beneath all the charm. His arrogance and the fact he believes he is superior to all is also a problem. Nevertheless, Mitchell is overall a charismatic, challenging and spirited tribute. '''Fears: He fears that he will fail to succeed at not only being his best, but being the best. His father, who is also his trainer, had pressured him all his life to excel (especially in fighting), and if he didn’t, he would forever lose his father’s respect, and empty him of pride, which is another great fear of his. He also suffers from Ophidiophobia, the fear of snakes. He also often suffers from lucid nightmares and Sleep Paralysis. 'Strengths: '''armed combat, unarmed combat, climbing, charm, strong determination, leadership skills, knows if a person is lying (Mitchell is also a remarkably good singer, but, as he never found a way to put it too use in his training or daily life, he has kept it a secret) '''Weaknesses: '''Lack of some speed, has too much confidence in himself, a bad temper, jealousy, flirtatious habits, can’t swim well, losing those close to him, sleep disorders '''Extras: '''Mitchell is a cat-lover. He also favors peppermint. His favorite color is blue, and he tends to bite his lip or tousle his hair when nervous or excited. '''Token: '''A silver locket made by his father that holds pictures of his mother '''Training strategy: '''Mitchell has trained in District 1 most of his life, so this part will be easy and come natural to him. However, knowing that there are others who prove to be tough competition, he will not let his guard down and train harder than he ever has. Since he has spent more time on his strength and combat, he will spend more time studying what is necessary for survival against the Arena (which he doesn’t worry about too much, expecting to have sponsors). This will also be the time for him to spy on/observe others to determine who will be most useful as allies. '''Interview angle: '''Mitchell thinks the interview will be the easiest part, as he is both pleasant to the eyes and ears. He plans to flirt with the interviewer (regardless of who they are) and throw some winks and sparkling smiles towards the audience and cameras. He will mention his father, and how he hopes to make him the proudest father in all of Panem, and perhaps will bring up sorrowful feelings for one or two lovers either at home or in the games. He hopes that the interviewer will ask challenging questions and that his interview is the longest and the best (perhaps even truly heartfelt if he can accomplish it). The only thing he hopes they will not bring up too much is his brother (see Background). '''Bloodbath strategy: '''He will run towards the Cornucopia and grab the nearest weapon, as he may fall behind the others due to his lack of some speed. Hopefully with a machete, he will kill any weak tribute near him, and make sure none of the Careers (or any possible candidate for an alliance) are harmed or killed in the process. ' Backstory: 'Mitchell’s early childhood was a somewhat cheerful one. His mother, who worked in District 1 as a jeweler, made sure he had everything he needed to have a comfortable life, which was easy considering her profitable career. His elder brother, who was of the popular sort, was his best friend and role model. His father, a goldsmith, and who Mitchell constantly wanted to impress, was proud of his two boys. They were simply an idyllic family who lived in the luxurious District of Panem. Though something was quite odd about their lifestyle, with many restrictions, those called the Peacekeepers that watched District 1 day and night, and the strange talk of The Games (which Mitchell didn’t pay much attention to as a child) that seemed to worry only his family, everything ''seemed normal. The perfumers, furriers, jewelers, goldsmiths, hairstylists, and vintners would busily go about District 1 with their glamourous wares made for the Capitol, and the Castellan family would always be given things necessary to be properly fed, clothed, housed, cleansed and educated, all thanks to the great Capitol. Though his family, when questioned by Mitchell, told him that their lives were completely normal with not a bit of strangeness in it, Mitchell thought something was peculiar about life in Panem. And he discovered what it was, when it was hideously revealed the day his brother was reaped for The Games. The second Mitchell knew that his brother was sent off to The Games, where he would fight against others in a deadly arena, he felt as if a part of his body was torn away. Yes, most considered it an honor to be in The Games, which at first was the viewpoint taken by his parents. But, being an innocent child, knowing that his brother might be gone forever frightened him. He couldn’t see any positive point why someone would want their son or daughter to be in the Games. They didn’t need food from the Games, for there was enough in District 1. They weren’t fighting for a sole purpose. Or were they? It was too hard for a troubled 8-year-old boy to understand. He decided to wait and see what would become of his brother. The time came when the countdown had begun for The Hunger Games to start. The alarm had sounded, signaling all tributes to leap from their platforms and fight. The Castellans were devastated with the outcome. Their eldest son, their firstborn, had been slaughtered during the first minute of the bloodbath. Not only their son was lost, but they had lost the District’s respect, as it was a great dishonor for a Career to die especially early. The blame for District 1’s dishonor laid on the Castellans. But that didn’t matter to Mitchell. A brother was lost. As well as a friend, an idol, a loved one. A life. Mitchell’s mother fell into despair, and a great illness came upon her. Mitchell never spoke a word. Something snapped inside his father, causing him to have raging fits of anger. His father grew more hostile every day, towards the Capitol, towards the Games, towards the District, and towards his family. Every now and then his father was verbally and physically abusive. Their once happy family was now a myriad of wrecks. The female tribute from District 1 had triumphed in the Games, becoming a Mentor, which the Castellans soon discovered. This made Mitchell angry. Why hadn’t she protected his brother? Why couldn’t have he come home alive instead of her? So many questions were asked, but only answered cruelly that he was doomed to a miserable life. And soon that very year Mitchell lost his mother to her sickness. Sometime after his mother’s death, his father, now a lowly alcoholic, became obsessed with The Games. He wanted to regain his pride and take revenge on the other Districts, and the only way to do that was through his son, Mitchell. This led to Mitchell’s harsh training that took up the rest of his life before his turn to fight in The Games. Mitchell will never forget his father’s words during training that pierced him like a knife; that he would be a failure like his brother. Every day, these words echo in his mind. Mitchell knew now what fighting in the Games would mean for him. If he could have the chance to fight, he would regain pride and avenge his lost brother. And perhaps that desire will embark, if the odds are in his favor. Thank you for reading! This is my first character, so sorry if it’s lacking skill. I would’ve like to add more detail and write it in a book-like style, but this is more of a description, and it’s already pretty long… I tried my best to make this tribute unique and somewhat like me. Feel free to comment or ask questions about the character, it will be highly appreciated. I’m also planning to add a lot more of me to this website, so keep a lookout ''J ''Thank you again, and may the odds be ever in your favor. – asasouki Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Asasouki's Tributes Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:District 1